


Каванакадзима

by koryusai279



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 12:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koryusai279/pseuds/koryusai279
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Стою на Каванакадзиме. Жду Сингена. <i>У нас назначено.</i>"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Каванакадзима

**Кенсин** : Стою на любимой Каванакадзиме, в ~~самом красивом доспехе~~ полном боевом порядке в ожидании Сингена. У нас назначено. Синген запаздывает. И тут между нами вклиниваются Хидеёси с Хамбеем с превосходящими силами! Что делать? Начинаю маневрировать, пытаясь избежать сражения.

 **Хидеёси** : И где он?! Только что же стоял здесь в полном боевом порядке - и уже шуршит где-то по кустам.. Кенсин! Выйди и сразись, как подобает мужчине!

 **Кенсин** : Маневрирую уже третий час. Где же Такэда?

 **Хидеёси** : Ханбей! Сделай что-нибудь!

 **Ханбей** : Ну вот только я начал приводить в исполнение хитроумный план, как загнать лорда Кенсина в топи у слияния двух рек... Сажусь, пишу стихи. Дескать, солнышко светит, птички поют, а не сойтись ли нам здесь, на Каванакадзиме? Послал Кенсину.

 **Кенсин** : Тяну время. Написал ответ Ханбею, дескать - солнышко светит, птички поют, не лучше ли слушать нам пение птиц, чем звон мечей, здесь, на Каванаказдиме? Отправил Касугу отнести.

 **Касуга** : Отдала стихи Саскэ! Саскэ передаст их лорду Сингену и Синген поймет, в каком бедственном положение Кенсин-сама!

 **Сарутоби** : Отдал Наставнику какие-то стихи. Наставник прочел, потом схватился за сердце, потом... Наставник страшен в гневе!

 **Такэда** : .... стихами!! На _нашей_ Каванакадзиме!!...

 **Юкимура** : Не могу смотреть на Наставника! я должен что-то делать! Пылай моя душа!

 **Ханбей** : Нет ответа! Сел писать другие стихи. И тут, блин - Юкимура! Как невовремя.

 **Хидеёси** : ...пришлось заканчивать стихи самому. Все приходится делать самому!

 **Кенсин** : От стихов Хидеёси у меня разболелась голова. Нет, ну как в таком состоянии управлять войском? Если Хидеёси также груб на поле брани, как он груб в стихах, то... Лорд Бисямонтен! Чем я заслужил твой гнев?!

 **Масамунэ** : Проезжаю я мимо Каванакадзимы, и что вижу? Юкимура утюжит Ханбея... ну или наоборот, не всматривался, а эта горилла Хидеёси стоит по колено в болоте и на голове у него какая-то разъяренная кошка... а, это же Касуга. И посреди всего этого безобразия бегает старик Такэда в невменяемом состоянии и орет, что сам, сам снимет голову этому прохвосту. О ком это он, интересно?

 **Такэда** : Отошли все! Я сам, сам сниму голову этому прохвосту! Не хотите? Вам же хуже!

 

...

 **Адьютант Токугавы** : Токугава-сама! Боюсь, необходимость в создании коалиции против Хидеёси исчезла. Князь Такэда наголову разбил его при Каванакадзиме.

 **Токугава** : Ка... КАК?! Как он это сделал?!

 **Адьютант** : М-м-м. Представьте: приезжаете вы на любимую Каванакадзиму к любимому врагу, а он там - с другим.

 **Токугава** : Порвал бы. Обоих!

 **Адьютант** : Вот.

 **Токугава** : А что лорд Кенсин?

 **Адьютант** : Это очень печально...

 **Токугава** : Боги и будды! Срочно мне Хонду Тадакацу! Э-эх....

 

 **Хонда Тадакацу** : ...летим это мы, летим, и тут господин Токугава: Хонда, у тебя громкоговоритель в доспехах есть? Зачем, говорю, Токугава-сама, щаз долетим. Не успеем, говорит - отсюда кричать придется...

 

...

 **Такэда** : ...и ведь убил бы, честное слово, я не шутил. Ну да все обернулось к лучшему. Но, знаете, когда он заладит "нет у меня никого, кроме моего Бисямонтена", у меня аж кулаки сжимаются! Честное слово, когда-нибудь доберусь я до Бисямонтена, и плевать мне будет, что он - бог!

 

 

24 июля 2012


End file.
